What did you say?
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: Miku is sent to the supermarket to get things that Rin needs, but when she reaches the dessert section, she notices there is only one tub of vanilla ice cream left. What will she do when a blue-haired stranger also wants the ice cream? Why does she think he is good looking, anyway?


**Hello there. I see that you've decided to take look of this story. Well, worry not, my friend, you are welcome to read and leave your thoughts! Seriously though, I would really appreciate if you told me what you think about this. Anyway, just a warning, this is a Miku x Kaito story, if you don't like it, why did you want to read this? Ehem, I do NOT own Vocaloid. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

What did you just say?

.

.

.

It was a lovely day outside. The birds chirped, the breeze felt nice and the sunshine was just enough to keep you warm. However, Miku felt as though she should not be outside of her house. Why? Well, the teal-haired young girl hated going outside in general, yet this was a special occasion.

' _Why do people need to eat? Why can´t we just… sleep and not need vitamins?'_ Miku wondered as she entered the supermarket. She shivered a little as the air conditioner hit her. _'Regretting my choice of wearing shorts today is an understatement.'_ She thought.

She pulled a shopping cart and pushed it towards the vegetable section. Picking three of the best leeks she could find, she put them in a plastic bag and placed them carefully in the cart. She repeated this process for carrots, peppers, tomatoes, and two avocados.

Then, she entered the beauty products section, where she took some shampoo and deodorant. _'She could have come buy what she needed instead of sending me to do this.'_ Miku complained. Her roommate, Rin, had forced her to go because, according to what Miku believes to be a lie, she was too busy to go herself.

Walking through all the sections, the girl made it to the desserts. ' _A big amount of ice cream'_ Miku remembered Rin saying.

As Miku lifted her hand to take the last of the vanilla ice cream available, another hand collided with hers, causing both to pull back their own hands.

Confused, Miku turned to look at the person who also wanted the ice cream, only to find a tall, blue-haired person wearing a blue scarf. Miku raised her eyebrow, silently questioning the guy.

The guy raised his own eyebrow, confusion reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

They both spoke at the same time, but shut up immediately. _'What's with this guy?'_ She asked herself.

"I want that ice cream." The guy declared suddenly, startling Miku a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but I want it too." Miku said confidently, which made the blue-haired guy frown.

"Well, there's only one" He said questioningly.

"Well, yeah, what do you want me to do? Give it to you?" She countered, now a frown on her own face.

"I'd like that, yeah." He said, challenging, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to give it to you, really. It's just that I want it more than you do." Miku said, thinking that Rin would kill her if she didn't bring the vanilla goodness with her.

"There's no way you want it more than I do!" He declared strongly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take it." As she extended her hand, the stranger grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I can't let you have it!" He said as he pulled her wrist.

"Why not?! Just let me have it!" Miku pulled her hand, trying to free herself from the stranger.

"I want it!" He tightened his grip.

"I want it too!" Miku tried to use her other hand to free herself.

"Don't be selfish and give it to me!" The guy shouted as he took her other hand and pinned her against the freezer where the ice cream was.

"Me?! You're the one being selfish! Just let me go so I can take the ice cream and leave!" She stumbled back a little bit.  
"No! I won't let you leave!" He pushed her a little more against the freezer.

"I just want the ice cream!" Her back was now completely pressing against it.

"I won't let you have it!" He move his face a little closer to her own, a little blush creeping on his face.

"It's mine, let me go!" Miku felt her cheeks getting a little hot too.

"No!" He shouted.

"Why not?! Let me have—"

"I think you have very beautiful eyes!" He interrupted, his cheeks getting redder by every second that passed by.

"Well, I think you look great too!" She let the compliment slip by accident.

"Perfect!" A smile was beginning to form on his face.  
"Excellent!" She started to smile too, until realization hit them.

Quickly separating, there was a moment of silence between the two. Actually, after all the noise they had made, the whole supermarket was paying attention to them.

"What did you just say?" They both said at the same time, surprising each other even more.

Miku felt her cheeks grow hot. This was not what she was expecting when she came to the supermarket.

"I said… that I think you have very beautiful eyes. I just… thought you look pretty." He said, scratching the back of his neck, the blush more intense than ever.

"Huh." She said. "Well, thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go now." Miku turned around, trying to fight the steadily growing pink blush on her pale cheeks. She strode off towards the counter, leaving the blue-haired guy behind.

"W-wai—" He tried to stop her, only to trip and fall on his face. The teal-haired girl stopped and looked directly at him. Neither of them moved for a few seconds.

Miku let out a snort before breaking into laughter. The guy's face was as red as a tomato when he stood up. After a few minutes, the girl calmed down a little bit.

"A-are you okay?" she asked with the steadiest voice she could afford.

"I-I-I'm fine!" He exclaimed, embarrassment clear on his features.

"What did you need?" Miku asked kindly, a gentle smile on her face.

He froze. He had never seen her smile before. A feeling of warmth spread through his stomach and traveled throughout his body. It was very pleasant; he wanted to feel like this forever. _'She is making me feel this way… so lightheaded!'_ He thought, and he soon found himself wondering many things about her. _'She has such a long beautiful hair! Her skin felt so soft, too. Her hands looked so tiny when I held her wrists. I wonder if her hands are warm. And her eyes are so beautiful, they remind me of the sea… I've never felt so much attraction to the sea before… She's… so beautiful…'_

"Um, guy? I'm kind of in a hurry, what do you need?" Miku snapped him out of his thoughts with a soft voice.

"O-Oh! I just…" He really had not thought about what he would say. "I'd like to know your name!" He exclaimed.

Miku blinked. "I'm Miku Hatsune. Pleasure to meet you… uh…" She started.

"Kaito! Kaito Shion" He extended his hand for a handshake. The girl just stared at his hand before slowly reaching out and softly shaking it.

' _Oh my god, her hands are so small, and soft, and warm, and perfect, and—'_

' _Holy shit, his hands are huge. They feel nice though.'_

"So! Um, if it's not a problem, I'd like to, you know, see you again! Yeah! Th-That's it! I'd like to see you again!" He said, the nervousness in his voice evident.

"Sure thing. Then…may I have you phone number?" She asked.

"U-Uh, yes, yes!" He quickly took a notebook out of his pocket, a pen out of his other pocket and scribbled down his number as perfectly as he could. 2

"Here!" He extended the little paper with the number on it after ripping the page. Miku took it happily.

"Well, Kaito, it was really nice to meet you! I'll call you sometime!" She exclaimed and walked away, reached the counter, paid for her things, and left with a big smile and a light blush.

Kaito stared at her until he could no longer see her. He sighed and brought his hand up to brush away the hair on his face. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he even let out a little squeal before picking up his stuff and walking towards the counter. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he could not wait until they met again. _'Man, I really want to know more about her! I wonder if she already has someone, though. That'd be pretty sad. Well, I'll never know until I try!'_ With a nod, he headed to the desserts section again.

' _Now, where's that delicious vanilla—'_

"Ah! She took the ice cream with her!"

.

.

.

 **Sorry if you wanted a kiss or a lot of fluffiness. Also, no, they don't become a couple at the end of this little thing, but I think it's better that way. I hope you enjoyed this story! Leave a review to tell me what you think about it and my poor attempts at comedy. It is appreciated! Bye Bye!**


End file.
